creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CreepyPastaFriend
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:CreepyPastaFriend page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 16:56, January 16, 2013 I'm Glad We're Friends Hey, it's Rylee the Pegasis. I'm glad you're the person I can talk to in chat. I hope you're accepted for the brony you are. If you want to talk, I'll be in chat. ;) I WANNA BE AN AIRBORNE RANGER! (talk) 00:30, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad to be friends with you too,I love the brony community so much :)CreepyPastaFriend (talk) 04:05, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Read This! Hey bro, just came to tell you that Hazel will not be active on the wiki for much today/tonight. She told me she had some plans with you so I am here to tell you that she said she could not make it. That would be all and thank you for your time. (The Raven Kid (talk) 23:45, June 6, 2013 (UTC)) I'm Such an Idiot Chaz, I'm sorry if I don't get to speak to you for a while. Long story short, I spilled syrup all in my computer. I cleaned it out as fast as I could, but, it seeped in to the part where hot air blows out. I believe my computer will soon break and I'll be banned from my other one for the ENTIRE summer. I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot. XOXO. Love, [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 22:33, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Where are you? Come back. Just jokes. (talk) 21:11, July 6, 2013 (UTC)) Hello I like to say to you an say many question but this all I have time to say so goodbye until I chat with u again. Bye Your Friendly Neighborhood MyHelmetHazStickers! I am your friendly neighborhood MyHelmetHazStickers. MyHelmetHazStickers (talk) 05:53, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Man Thanks for telling me about the new chapter! I'll read it as soon as I can, I'm only on the computer for a few minutes because I need to get back to my family for Thanksgiving. Oh, speaking of which, Happy Thanksgiving to you! [[User:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'Rylee']][[User talk:Rylee_the_Pegasis|'the']] 20:41, November 28, 2013 (UTC)